fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster
This is for the element Disaster. It has abilities to do multiple affects with a single spell. The spells are inspired by spells from other elements. Every spell has stunning and high damage capabilities. Disaster is a fusion element. It is a fusion of Fire, water and 1150 diamonds. (It is 150 extra diamonds to make up for grass because i don`t think the creators allow 3 element fusions, and grass costs 150 diamonds.) Color palette: Red, orange, yellow, green, grey, white and light blue. Spells Orbs Of Disastary (Multi-projectile spell) User shoots out a bunch of ability-shifting bullets that switch their abilities the farther they travel, and can either stun the enemy with a swarm of leaves, splash water everywhere, or burn the area around it. This spell has a lot to say, but to begin with, User shoots out exactly 10 orbs that change color (Ability) every second. Each ability of the orbs is based on 1 of the 3 starter elements. The 1st one is based off of Leaf Storm from Grass, it stuns the player with a swarm of damaging leaves. The 2nd one is based on Water Stream from Water, it deals damage around it, then creates a splash of water that deals extra damage to nearby enemies. And the last one is obviously based on fire, it creates an explosion, then burns the ground around it, dealing burn damage. Grass orb damage: 37-40 and a stun | Water explosion damage: 35-37 | Water splash damage: 20-22 | Fire explosion damage: 45-50 | Burn damage: 20-22 | Burn duration: 3 Seconds | Cooldown: 8 Seconds Hurling Disasters (Projectile spell) User hurls 3 fast-acting elemental bombs that have their own ability to create a blast of water, make lightning strike that location, or create a wind tornado, dealing high damage. It can also be controlled. User shoots out 3 large bulbs that fly towards their mouse cursor at fast speeds, each bulb has 1 ability out of 3. 1 is being a blast of water that deals damage and stuns the enemy, the 2nd one makes lightning strike the location of contact, dealing damage and a stun, and the 3rd makes a small wind tornado that deals multiple blasts of damage, but no stun. Each bulb will follow their mouse cursor for 5 seconds. Water damage: 145-150 and a stun | Lightning damage: 170-175 and a stun | Tornado damage: 20-25 X '6 Controllability: 5 seconds | Cooldown: 8 Seconds Disastrous Gale (Travelling spell) '''User flies into the air, dealing high damage to those around, and is given a pair of wings that let you glide to your desired location. ' User creates a small blast of disastrous wind below them, kind of like Wind Ascend, and then gets a pair of wings, like Holy Dash, and those wings will allow you to fly to to your desired location. Damage: 280-300 | Cooldown: 6 Seconds (After you touch the ground) Twister Hurricane (Close-range spell) '''User creates 3 tornadoes that form around the body of the user, and then will go outwards in a spiral pattern, dealing high damage and a stun. User creates 3 large tornadoes that form around you, and then the tornadoes will shoot outwards in a spiral pattern. imagine drawing a spiral from the inside to the outside, but with three different starting points, that's how the tornadoes travel. Damage: 370- 375 and a stun per tornado | Cooldown: 8 Seconds Doomsday (Ultimate spell) User darkens the sky and creates a storm all over the map that can strike players with lightning, burn players with a eruption of lava from the ground, or create a large tornado that can also attract players nearby. User darkens the sky with an evil energy, and then creates a storm that covers the entire map. The storm hits all enemies up to 7 times with 3 different spells. A strike of lightning, that deals damage and a stun, a eruption of lava from below, that deals damage and extended period of burn damage, or a tornado, that has the ability to attract nearby enemies to the tornado, affecting them too. Ultimate time: 15 Seconds | Damage for lightning, eruption and tornado 125-160 X 4-7 Tornado attract damage: 6 X 5 | Cooldown: 120 Seconds